User talk:NightblazeSaber
__TOC__ *Manual of Style *How to improve articles *Brick Review's Groups * Things to do * Brick Reviews's forum * Please remember, to always sign your comments on other Users talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ in order for us to identify who you are. I hope you enjoy editing here at Brick Reviews and being a BrickReviewer! If you have any questions or problems please feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Tatooine (Talk) 23:44, February 15, 2011 |} Hey Hey I saw a selection on SKP's talk page; that you gave a suggestion for a new infobox. How's this?? Thanks for visiting. I really like the new Set Infobox as it makes this Wiki more unique in it's design. The three star picture is smaller because when I saved the picture I saved it at the wrong size so at some point before the official launch I shall correct the size of the image. Thanks for you're concern about that and reminding me otherwise I would porbably of forgot about it. Just out of intrest are we able to keep a link to the articles' product page in the description or is it not possible? I appreciate you're help and I have granted you Adminship. Once again thanks. Kind regards.:) 07:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, don't worry about you're activity here at Brick Reviews, because I won't remove you're admin rights because of little activity. I would also like to apologise for my little activity on Brickipedia on weekdays, my reason being, that I'm currently preparing for my GCSE's. Don't worry about when you add the link section in the LEGO official description, as long as you can have it done in 12 days time please. Thanks, once again I really appreciate all you're help! Without you guys (Tatooine, Nighthawk leader, Kingcjc, Ajraddatz and BobaFett2) this would never of been possible. :) 17:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry, I forgot to give him Admin rights yesterday. I have now granted Ajraddatz Admin rights. Thanks for pointing that out to me otherwise I would of probably of forgot. Thanks again, kind regards. 09:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I would like your opinion on the theme pages for example Creator as we currently don't have a section in the Manual of Style about how it should be layed out. Thanks for offering, kind regards. 10:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Policy We need to discuss our blocking policy here. Tatooine 00:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for sorting out the monobook Homepage banner. Out of intrest are you able to apply the same green Bricki-banner to the Oasis one because on Oasis we still have the old picture showing? Sorry if I'm being a pain. And don't worry with all the changes you have been making, they are all fine and much appreciated. :) Kind regards. 07:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:7913 It's fine and thanks for posting your own review too. It's much appreciated. Kind regards. 21:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't quite understand either why this Wiki hasn't taken off that well. Perhaps Brick Reviews just needs to be promoted somehow. I could ask Lcawte whether Brick Reviews can be part of Brickpost, that may give more awareness. Anyway I'm currently designing a template that will go beneath Template:Set at Brickipedia that will contain three links, one to the Sets' inventory at Brickipedia, one to the instructions at LEGO.com and the other to the exact page at Brick Reviews. Once I've designed the template I will make a forum at Brickipedia in the Administration section. Hopefully this will help gain some more editors. :) 16:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) * I don't know whether it's just me, but BrickPost seems to of vanished, because when ever I click on a link to BrickPost it just comes up with "Internet Explorer cannot display the webpage". Does it do the same to you? 20:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi NHL, thanks for asking. Template:Review currently isn't finished (though I expect to of finished it by the end of the week). I'm also designing some sort of newsletter similar to BrickPost that will be published every month which shall inform the viewer of the latest featured review, BrickReviewer of the Month, new rights granted and muchy more. If you would like to help with making that, I'd really appreciate it. Some other things that need to be done include: * Creating a template called Template:BROTM. * A page for the Brick Reviews:Improvement Drive and a proposal page for next months ID. * Product Articles created for some of the smaller themes such as Alien Conquest, Pharaoh's Quest etc... ( Don't worry, they don't need reviews to go with them yet. :) ) * A new featured article. I don't mind which one we use as long as it is well written and isn't too short. * Some of the templates from Bricki being made here, such as Template:Barnstar etc... * A Minifigure gallery section being added into Template:Set Infobox. Thats it for now, ntil I can think of something else I have forgotten. The ones that have a strike thre them are the ones that have been done. If you want to share an idea then that would be great, becuase I'm always wanting to hear new ideas on how to improve etc... I really appreciate your help NHL. I'm really grateful. :) Thanks, kind regards. 10:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, don't worry about merging the template into one if it is going to cause problems, it looks perfectly fine as it is. The minifigure gallery has actually turned out fantastic and does work just like it does at Bricki. Thanks again and don't worry about your activity, its perfectly fine. Kind regards. :) 09:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) I see no reason why we shouldn't change it a day late, besides I doubt anyone looked at the main page yesterday anyway. I will go and change the FA/FR on the main page now. I shall also finish the newletter tonight. Kind regards. 07:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I accept the nomination! Thanks for this. :D ...Half Way out of the Dark... 14:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Twice Don't worry, I totally agree with you and I'm sure Tat and Cligra would too. Shall we make a forum about this or just do it anyway? Thanks, kind regards. :) 17:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. If there is no reply on the forum in say, one or two days, then yeah I would just remove it anyway. Besides, it's a minor change. Kind regards. :) 15:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ratings System *Hey, could you please take a look at Forum:Rating System If you have time? Thanks. 07:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: *I was thinking about hosting a contest here in the future with like a $15 iTunes Gift Card as a prize.:P And in order to join you have to have like 20 MS edits and write a review.:P 01:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) **Or maybe I could reference it in my app. :1 01:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ***That's right: I was thinking of having it on Bricki once - but as you said, we do actually need more contributors. Yeah, I really don't mind since I don't have anything else to spend it on, lol. Yup. Not done with it yet, I hopefully would want to get it on the App Store by mid August/end of Summer. :) 16:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: *Hey, It's a pretty long story to tell you the truth; and I don't think I'd like to talk about the issue at the current moment.:D (If that's alright) It's not that hard; I find it quite easy.... 17:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) **Wow. You're doing pretty good; Learning just "Skd" is such an achievement.:P 02:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey *Hey Nighthawk. Could you please look at this forum on Bricki. And also, don't believe what cjc is accusing me of; because I never did such thing. Thanks.:) 22:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: *Yeah, sure I'll take a look at it. (And no these messages don't annoy me - they help me get updated with what's going on here.:)) 05:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! You're BrickReviewer of the Month for July 2011. Feel free to place this code on your userpage: Kind regards. :) 15:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks :D 05:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I realised that but then forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me. :) I will use the code you provided me with. Thanks again, kind regards. 18:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'd like to use Template:Review here on my site, and right now it's at about 90%. The only problem is that it will not show anything in its review box as of yet. I'm not sure why that is, but I think you might be able to. It's all right if you don't want to, I can understand that, but as of now I'm kind of lost as of what to do. If you could help, or get someone who is able to help it would mean a lot. http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Review Thanks for your time, GameGear360 FR Nomination Yeah, considering we are the only active users here, I see no reason why we shouldn't let it pass as long as you agree that it should be a featured review. :) Kind regards. 09:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic! I love it, great idea NHL. The only other thing I would do is probably add a gold brick image on either the right-hand or left-hand side (which ever you like best cause I don't mind). If you could implement this that would be great! Nice thinking NHL! :D Kind regards. 18:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Moving the reviews I'd be happy for it to happen as long as all the reviews can be moved to Bricki and that the current featured reviews remain featured or perhaps 'Good/Class 1' reviews. Also, I'd prefer if this wiki wasn't deleted. I'd be happy to have all our articles blanked and turned into re-directs but I'd still like the wiki to remain here as a memory so to say. :) Thanks for asking, kind regards. 18:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC)